the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis's Transformation (Rose)
Decipherer: Nighttime shenanigans had Artemis waking up far later in the day than he'd desired, and even then he didn't immediately notice the change. He felt hot under the blanket covers, and as he began to move out from them, he found his movements strangely labored, not even stopping to consider the stiffing pains in his back. Pushing the blankets off grew harder and harder. He began to call out, his voice squeaky and somewhat childlike, "Help me! Someone, help!" RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose was quickly awoken by her friend's cries for help, getting out of her seat and rushing out into the corridors, calling out to Artemis, telling him that he'll be there in a moment...and soon she opened the doors of Artemis's room- Artemis! Are you okay? -She asked in concern- Decipherer: Artemis is ... nowhere to be seen. But his voice continues to cry out, "I'm under here!" Small movements can be seen from under the blanket. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose quickly rushed over to the bed, seeing the small bump underneath the covers as she quickly yanked it off...and her eyes widened in surprise- Artemis! Your so small! -She shouted in surprise- Decipherer: He staggers out from the blanket, regaining his balance and turning his head to see the previously irritating wings behind him. "... Wh -- ! Where's Elias?" The other bed is empty. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose pondered for a moment over the little things question...but she quickly picked Artemis up and into her arms, cradling him like a child while she smiled and her cat ears twitched every so often- We'll find him Artemis. Don't worry. -She cooed- Decipherer: Artemis crosses his arms and flies out from her grasp -- but unsurprisingly, the newfound ability doesn't last, and he yells as he falls to the floor. RBDECEPTICON17: -And Rose was just barely quick enough to catch him, though this time her grip was a touch tighter so he wouldn't try to run off again- What are you anyway? -She asked curiously with one eyebrow raised- Decipherer: He casts a glance back to his own new, distractingly glossy wings. ".. I think a fairy?.." RBDECEPTICON17: That does explain the size difference. I guess the fog got you too. -Rose said slightly nervously, looking her friend over to make sure he was okay. He didn't look harmed...just different- Decipherer: "R- right. No need to worry, I believe!" He laughs softly, his normal pleasant demeanor returning. RBDECEPTICON17: Yeah. And i'm sure that one of the lodgers is already working on a cure. Decipherer: "Right! Let's just go find Elias." He offers a bright smile. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose smiles back before exiting the room with Artemis in her flat hands, looking this way and that as she called out to Elias- Decipherer: There isn't a response, and Artemis' expression grows increasingly concerned. "Where is he?" RBDECEPTICON17: Hmm...maybe the infirmary...or the main hall. -Rose suggested softly, as her face was painted with concern for her other friend- Decipherer: As the two walk through the hall, it's made fairly certain that he won't respond -- until he does, or, someone does: a hard knocking against glass sounds from one of the laboratories. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose freezes up, ears and tail high as she slowly turned her head to look at the glass- W-Who's there? -She stuttered out in fear- Decipherer: Elias is sitting behind the glass, apparently an aquarium by the other creatures in its confines. He smiles very briefly as he catches Rose's attention, but it breaks into an actual grin when he sees the dainty Artemis in her arms. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose smiles back as she steps closer to the glass- Your a fish? -She questioned- Decipherer: Elias scowls at this, crying out a rather angry "No!" but Artemis begins to laugh. "Yep!" RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose giggled happily as she looked her other friend over...he seemed to be okay- What kind of fish are you? I've never seen one like that before. -She asked curiously- Decipherer: Elias snarls, sitting on the aquarium floor with a deep huff. "I'm a merman, not a fish!" RBDECEPTICON17: -And as he sat down, Rose was finally able to get a glance at the long and shiny tail that replaced Elias's legs, eyes widening in awe and shock at the sight- Wow! I think we got the short end of the stick compared to you, Elias! -She shouted to him- Decipherer: He rolls his eyes. "I almost died this morning from dehydration." Artemis gasps, his eyes widening as he flutters towards the glass. "Are you alright?" Elias snickers, his arms crossing over his chest. "I'm fine, Arty." RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose tried to quieten a small 'aww' at the sweet moment between the two. Artemis really did care about his brother- Well atleast your okay now, Elias. But we still don't know how to fix our problems. Decipherer: Elias stiffens up. "We don't?" RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose just shook her head- Decipherer: He grumbles something under his breath rather bitterly, before looking back to the two. "This isn't... permanent, is it?" RBDECEPTICON17: I'm not sure. Until we get rid of the fog it could become permanent. -Rose explained somewhat nervously...she honestly didn't want to be a neko forever- Decipherer: Elias sighs, running a hand through his hair that regardless still got pushed about by water. "That's just brilliant." RBDECEPTICON17: Don't go blaming me. I didn't create this fog. Come to think of it.../who/ created this fog? -Rose said as she pondered over her own question, ears twitching while her tail swayed abut behind her with her thoughts- Decipherer: Artemis rests a hand on her shoulder and smiles. "They'll figure it out!" Elias continues to grumble under his breath, thankfully too softly to hear. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose sighs and gives the fairy a small smile- Yeah... Obtained From Let's Get Spooky! Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Halloween Special: Monster Mash